


Risk

by thelastjedi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, they were meant to have an argument but uh... oops?, this ended differently than it was supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: You disobey orders and Steve isn't pleased.





	

"Do we have eyes on the target?"

Your eyes scanned through the crowd you were engulfed in as Cap's voice emitted from your earpiece. The knives hidden on your body were itching to be used and the glasses you were wearing slightly obscured your vision but it was either that or risk getting recognised and blow the whole mission so you had reluctantly chosen the disguise.

"I see him." Natasha replied and a moment later, you spotted him, too.

"Me too." You replied discreetly, looking away as a passerby looked at you in confusion. Steve and Sam were on separate roofs above and you felt slightly more at ease knowing they were watching for any threats as you began to subtly make your way towards your endgame for a better view. From your closer spot, you could now see the older man with a suitcase in hand - one that contained vials of a virus so dangerous it could wipe out this entire town in mere minutes. If he somehow figured out how to strengthen the virus - multiply it in some way - it could end in a global disaster.

"Natasha, approach." The Captain ordered.

Your steps faltered slightly.

"Natasha?" You mumbled back in confusion. "Aren't I closer than she is? With a better view?"

"That's not the point," he replied. "Stay focused."

The target was opening the suitcase now. He was doing it slowly, with a few glances over his shoulder, and it made your heart race. Was he just checking his supply? Or was he about to test it out on the unsuspecting crowd? Not wanting to take the chance of lives being lost, you began to push your way forward once more.

"Vixen. Fall back." Cap demanded. You had been given the codename by the one and only Tony Stark due to your - in his words - 'sharp mind and equally sharp tongue'. The Captain only ever used your codename when he was either teasing you, or being extremely serious. It was quite obvious how he was feeling right now.

"I'm almost there." Natasha assured you through the earpiece as the target lifted a vial from the suitcase. "Two minutes, tops."

"We don't have two minutes." You replied sharply. And instead of following the Captain's orders and waiting for Natasha, you chose to take matters into your own hands.

* * *

 

"Stay still." Bruce said gently as he gently wiped the gash in your arm with an alcohol wipe. You winced but did as he said, gritting your teeth as the sharp sting irritated the wound even further. The doctor had just finished stitching you up after you had returned from the successful mission. Although it was successful, it didn't go seamlessly.

As you had suspected, the target had, in fact, been planning to test out his deadly virus right there and then. Luckily, your early interception had stopped that from happening. Throwing off the glasses and hood you had donned as your disguise, you quickly rushed forward, grabbing the vial from the man's hands and pocketing it safely into your jacket. The man wasn't happy, of course, and began to pick a fight with the person who had been trained by Hawkeye himself. He didn't stand a chance, but that didn't mean he didn't get in a few good hits. In fact, you had gotten momentarily distracted when Natasha ran over and grabbed the suitcase that had been abandoned in the brawl, which resulted you getting a pretty deep slash with a knife through your upper arm. Sam had shown up then, being able to get there much faster than Steve due to his Falcon wings and helped you take the target down.

Although the threat was eliminated and the team had gotten out with a only a few minor injuries, Steve Rogers was furious. Furious at you for putting yourself in danger based on a hunch, furious at himself for underestimating the target. He spent the entire ride home quietly seething while Natasha flew the quinjet and Sam helped you keep pressure on your wound.

Once the team had landed at the Avengers Tower, you were brought to the infirmary where Banner was working while the others went to call Fury and give a mission report.

"Thanks, Bruce." You smiled as he pressed a butterfly bandage over the cut on your cheek.

"No problem," he replied simply and jotted something down in your medical file. You opened your mouth to continue the conversation but were cut off by the sound of heavy approaching footsteps. Bruce turned to look at you, his eyebrow raising slightly as you both knew who was coming. "He sounds happy."

You snorted quietly at Bruce's sarcasm as, sure enough, an unhappy Steve came walking in.

"Bruce, do you mind?" He said, gesturing to you as you sat perched on the end of a bed.

"Not at all," the good doctor answered, taking off his glasses and shedding his coat. Mumbling a quick 'good luck', the man left the room and closed the door behind him. The room fell into silence then, your eyes were on the floor and Steve's eyes were on you. Neither of you spoke, though you could tell he wanted to. Eventually, you couldn't take it any more.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He questioned, crossing his arms and unconsciously making himself look angrier.

"Like you're mad at me." Steve frowned.

"You're damn right I'm mad at you. You disobeyed direct orders! You got yourself stabbed, dammit!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," you said sardonically, turning to look at the man in annoyance. "Did I drive that knife into my arm all by myself? I must've forgotten that part."

"You know what I meant." The Captain replied sharply.

There was a pause and you felt your eyes sting as frustrated tears made their way to the surface, your body beginning to feel the exhaustion from the events of the day.

"I'm sorry." Steve moved to take a seat next to you on the bed, his gaze softening. "I'm just... irritated. You got hurt. I didn't even know how bad it was until the extraction because I was trying to get civilians out of there. I was worried sick."

"If I didn't step in, countless other people would've gotten hurt." You retorted immediately. "I couldn't just stand there and let innocent civilians -"

"I know, I know." Steve raised his hand gently in a gesture for you to stop. "Honestly, I'm mostly angry at myself. If I had been paying more attention to the threat then you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place. You could've died."

Smiling grimly and placing a hand over Steve's, you spoke. "That's always a possibility in our missions. But I trusted my gut and it paid off. You just needed to trust me."

"I trust you." Steve replied, not once wanting you to doubt his trust in you. "I just don't wanna lose you."

"Well, luckily for you, Cap, I don't plan on leaving you any time soon."

**Author's Note:**

> this was awful but hey you live and learn !


End file.
